Dengarkan Curhatku
by Ryudou Ai
Summary: Kazuki Juumonji, dengan segala curhatannya. Membuka wangsit bagi para seme untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik dengan para uke. Dengarkan curhatnya! /JuuSenaHiru. Republished. Warning inside/ RnR jika berkenan?


**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

**((Saya bahkan tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini))**

**WARNING! **Shounen-Ai, OOC, abal, gaje, _with a crispy humor! If you don't like, better you don't read_!

_REPUBLISHED_!

* * *

Halo! Namaku Juumonji Kazuki. Pada kenal, 'kan? Pasti kenal dong! Yah, secara, aku ini preman tapi ganteng….

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Juumonji-_kun_!"

Oke, cukup _backsound_ teriakan para _fangirl_ di belakang sana. Nah? Terbukti 'kan, kalau diriku ini emang keren?

Sayang banget, _Ladies_… sekarang aku sudah punya pacar, namanya Sena Kobayakawa.

_**Duak!**_

Eh! Siapa yang berani melemparku pakai jamban, hah?!

"Huu! Juumonji jelek!"

Wodehel?! Yang melemparku itu cewek yang kecewa aku sudah jadian! Biasa deh, penggemar berat….

Oke, sudah, lupakan! Sekarang, aku mau bagi-bagi pengalamanku tentang gimana _tips and trick_ menjadi _seme_ yang baik dan benar, yah, walaupun cuma tiga pengalaman yang akan kuceritakan, sih. Mungkin tiga pengalaman itu bisa berguna buat kalian. Mungkin bisa jadi catatan kecil buat kalian. Mungkin bisa jadi panutan dan pedoman hidup buat kalian. Terserah mau kalian apakan, asal gak dimasukin ke jamban aja.

_**Duak!**_

"Heh! Sialan! Jangan lempar lagi!" jah, aku dilempari lagi.

"Maap, Mas Juumonji! Tutup jambannya kelupaan!" katanya dengan muka sok di-_innocent_-in

Aku balik nengok cewek itu dan teriak, "Woi! Bilang aja mau melemparku dua kali! Gak usah pakai bohong segala! Jujur lebih baik! Berpahala!"

_**Duak!**_

Lagi-lagi sebuah benda laknat mendarat ke kepalaku. Kali ini gayung mandi!

"Maaf, Mas Juumonji. Jujur, saya pengen ngelempar Mas untuk yang ketiga kalinya!"

oxoxoxoxo

Lupakan gangguan abal tadi. Mari, sekarang aku bakal _share-share_ sama kalian gimana menderitanya diriku sewaktu memiliki Sena.

Oke, di mulai dari saat jatuh jatuh cinta sama Sena.

.

.

"Juumonji, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kuroki siang itu sambil menepuk pundakku. _Sandwich_ yang kumakan langsung muncrat keluar akibat tepukan—yang lebih berasa kayak gamparan—Kuroki itu.

"Sedang apa, sih?" tanya Toganou sambil membaca komik _Cicak-Cicak Paradise_ favoritnya. Iya, aku tahu plesetannya _random_ banget.

"Ng-nggak," jawabku gagap. Berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau sedari tadi aku menatap Sena yang sedang berlatih di tengah lapangan itu. _Oh my God_, dia begitu manis.

"Bohong! Pasti lagi melototin Sena, 'kan?!" tebak jitu Kuroki. Inginnya sih, mengelak, tapi entah karena dihipnotis atau apa, aku mengangguk.

"Tembak sana!" timpal Toganou. Aku langsung geleng-geleng layaknya orang lagi disko.

"Gak ah…gak berani. Nanti hubungan kami jadi aneh," jawabku sok wajar. Sok pesimis. Sok sinetron.

"Kok?"

"Kita 'kan pernah jahatin dia… dia pasti benci sama kita," ucapku lagi.

Kuroki kembali menepuk—menggampar—pundakku, "Gak lagi. Coba aja! Cinta hanya datang untuk orang yang berani!" ucap Kuroki mantap. Salut, deh. Ucapan itu bisa bikin aku semangat. Aku gak peduli walaupun ucapan itu dia kutip dari sinetron mana. Yang jelas, Aku harus coba!

"Oke!" kataku sambil berdiri dengan tegapnya di sisi lapangan. Kupakai toa yang baru kusambar dari Manajer Mamori.

"Sena Kobayakawa! Aku menyukaimu! Maukah kaumenerimaku?!" teriakku lantang penuh percaya diri. Bisa kulihat saat itu seluruh anggota Deimon cengo melihat aksi berani tembak langsung itu. Hening, deh, pokoknya!

"Juumonji-_san_…," Sena menatapku penuh haru. Duh, manis banget, cobalah lihat ketika pipinya merah.

Menelan ludah. Takut mendengar jawaban tak terduga, seperti misalnya penolakan, atau yang lebih parah lagi, dia bakal pura-pura gak kenal dengan bilang; "_Who are you_?" tapi kuyakin tak mungkinlah. Sena sama sekali nol dalam bahasa inggris.

"Juumonji-_san_…aku juga," tatapnya dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus yang direbus dengan darah. Kulihat kembali wajah itu. Ia mengangguk pelan. _Catat_! Mengangguk!

Wot? Dia juga suka? Yang bener?

"Yaaay!" aku jejingkarakan kayak orang gila di pinggir lapangan. Para Deimon lain keheranan melihat tingkah anehku. Catat, para _seme_! Keberanian adalah kuncimu untuk menggaet _uke_-mu!

"Iya, Pak… itu dia!" sesaat setelah itu terdengar suara Mamori. Ia berlari ke arahku dan… _What_?! Dia manggil petugas medis!

.

.

Kira-kira begitulah awalku menembak Sena. Nah, sekarang aku bakal ceritain lagi saat-saat kami lagi kencan! Pengalaman ke dua!

.

.

"Juumonji-_san_?" panggil Sena.

"Ng?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi kamu kayak orang kebelet? Merinding terus?"

Aku celinggukan sana-sini. Rasanya dari tadi ada hawa kurang enak, "Um… rasanya… ada yang membuntuti kita."

Sena menatap keheranan, "Emang ada. Tuh!" tunjuk Sena kepada seorang yang mukanya sangat kukenal! Aku bingung, kata cowok-cowok mukanya kayak setan, tapi kata cewek-cewek, dia_ cool_ banget. Ya, dialah si Hiruma Youichi, sang Kapten Deimon! Pantesan dari tadi bau kemenyan! Ternyata ada dia!

"Hiruma! Ada apa kaumengikuti kami!" tanyaku dengan muka galak. Tapi, yah, segalak-galaknya ekspresi wajahku, itu sudah sesenyum-senyumnya ekspresi Hiruma….

"Aku hanya cemas pada _Kuso Chibi_ yang kauculik," katanya sambil menodong _riffle._Sial.

"Terserah kau mau apa, aku akan melindungi Sena!" ucapku gagah. Padahal kalimat itu kukutip di telenovela yang kutonton kemarin.

"Juumonji-_san_," Sena melihatku kagum. Berlagak superhero banget, ya, aku?

"Cih!" Hiruma mendecak sebal, "Oke, ini hadiah untukmu! Selamat, karena _Kuso Chibi_ sudah jadi milikmu!"

Kutatap curiga kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado motif hati itu. Mana warna_ pink,_ lagi! Pasti ada udang dibalik bakwan! Dengan deg-degan, kubuka kotak itu. Dan…

_**K**__**riiiiing**__**!**_

Hah? Jam beker? Isinya jam beker? Entah untuk apa Hiruma memberi jam beker untukku. Yah…mungkin maksudnya jam ini bisa kupakai supaya tidak telat kencan dengan Sena.

_**K**__**riiing**__**!**_

Eh, bunyi lagi!

_**D**__**buar**__**!**_

Dasar sialan! Bom berkamuflase jam beker! Buat para _seme_ yang baik, catat! Kamu harus senantiasa melindungi _uke_-mu, disaat seberbahaya apapun! Jangan kabur, kecuali kalau kepepet!

.

.

Naas banget nasibku karena berurusan dengan **dedemit** satu itu, 'kan?

_**DUAGH!**_

"Eh, aku dilempari lagi! Ngek? _Riffle_? Kok bisa?"

"Awas kau, Berandal Sialan!"

Jah, dendam kesumat si dedemit itu! Cuekin saja, deh! Lanjut, ini _share_ pengalaman terakhirku, sewaktu aku dan Sena berantem. Percaya? Nista banget ini berantemannya!

.

.

"Aku benci Juumonji-_san_!" rengek Sena. Ya, kita sedang bertengkar lantaran aku menuduhnya selingkuh dengan Hiruma. Nosens? Tapi aku yakin tuduhanku tepat. _Like a boss_!

"Tapi benar, 'kan? Kamu selingkuh?" tuduhku makin jadi.

"Juumonji-_san_ salah sangka!" teriak Sena lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah sangka!"

"Aku benci Juumonji-_san_!" Sena menodong AK-47 ke wajahku saat itu juga. Tunggu! _Ak-47_?!

_**DOR! DAR! DER! DRRRRT!**_

Dengan keadaan badan bolong-bolong kena tembak, aku berteriak-teriak naas, mengeluarkan segumpal emosi dalam dadaku, "Terus kenapa kau punya kebiasaan mirip Hiruma, haaah?!"

Sena udah pergi jauh meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan aku dengan bekas luka yang sangat dalam. Bukan, bukan bekas luka di hati, tapi bekas luka tembak yang amat sangat terasa perih di tubuh….

Sialnya, aku baru tahu, ternyata saat itu Sena sedang meminta Hiruma untuk memilihkan hadiah ulang tahun buatku. Yah, walaupun hasilnya, Hiruma memilihkan racun tikus untuk dihadiahkan padaku.

Buat para _seme_, catet! Jangan tuduh _uke_-mu sembarangan! Dengar alasan mereka, dan mengerti diri mereka!

.

.

_See_? Naas banget nasibku… sekarang? Lihat, tuh… pasangan HiruSena sedang mesra-mesraan menonton curhatku ini. Kalian kira ini layar tancap?

"Woi! Udah! Mesra-mesraannya! Panas tauk!"

Hiruma mendelik, "Siapa suruh kau tidak mau mendengarkan alasan _Kuso Chibi_?" ejeknya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Juumonji-_san_… maaf, selamat tinggal," pamit Sena, sembari mengamit jemari Hiruma. Dan pasangan yang menurutku cukup timpang sebelah itu berjalan menuju matahari terbenam. meninggalkanku yang berlinang air mata. Sena… oh, Sena….

Oke! Cukuplah pengalamanku yang menyedihkan ini! Mungkin bisa jadi bahan pembelajaran buat kalian para _seme_. Silahkan kalian jadikan catatan kecil tersebut sebagai pedoman hidup dan juga panutan kalian dalam menangani _uke._ Terserah. Asal catatan itu gak kalian jadikan bahan contekan ulangan. Bagaimana? Curhatanku berguna, 'kan?

"Gak pentiiing!"

"Kalo gak penting gak usah di catat, dudul!" teriakku kepada para penonton yang merasa sok gak butuh itu. Akhir kata, terapkanlah tiga wangsit dariku ini, kalau nasib kalian gak mau berakhir tragis sepertiku. Okey, yu dadah, yu babai~.

_**DUAGH!**_

"Berhenti melempariku kenapa?!"

* * *

**-**The End?**-**

* * *

_First Published_: 2010 (kalau gak salah, yah)

_Republished_. Maaf kalau banyak _typo_ dan segala macemlah, yaaaa **#nangis. **

_Feedback_? **;"""** saya ngeditnya buru-buru, soalnya malem ini mau tancep _republish_ banyak fanfiksi, biar akun FFn saya yang lama berkubang ini makin rame** :3** dan belum tentu bisa semua fanfiksi saya _republish_ malem ini **:"D** Dan.. iyah. Banyak _oneliner_ ahahahaha **#ditabok**. Betewe ada yang masih ingat saya, gak? :I **#IyaSayaTahuSayaAuthorTerabai kan**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca. Semoga terhibur.

.

**~24 Desember 2012. Ryudoi Ai **


End file.
